The traditional limitation of network based inter process messaging and control systems is the incompatibility of the messaging and system control conventions between resources such as various network operating systems and network topologies. With the advent of more ubiquitous networks, significant effort has been expended to enable various operating systems to interact at a basic level by enabling the transfer of data to and from other system environments through the use of compatible data files. The widespread availability of operating system support for data file transfer between incompatible operating environments provides an effective means of automating the transfer of messages and the execution of control instructions between systems that might otherwise be incompatible.
In imaging systems, many vendors have unsuccessfully tried to connect the database directly to the imaging process software across incompatible networks. There is a need for a new operating system independent protocol which does not employ operating system dependent messaging systems such as DDE or OLE and which operates at a higher level so that the protocol deals directly with the process software.
It is an object of this invention to provide a system and software which allows peer to peer communication and remote process control between processes operating in incompatible operating environments without the need for a master control program.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a messaging protocol which is available to all processes including incompatible processes and which allows each process to read and write files using the protocol.
It is another object of this invention to define a messaging paradigm which is based on file passing technology and which connects various processes through the creation of files.
It is another object of this invention to provide a simple distributed computer environment (SDCE).
It is another object of this invention to provide a computer system that is compatible with a large variety of systems and applications due to the frequency with which other systems can write and copy the text files. It is another object of this invention to provide a computer system capable of linking incompatible applications and computer systems independent of the computer operating systems being used.
It is another object to provide a system that can move messages and control instructions across an arbitrary number of networks and other connections that allow for the eventual transmission of the messages because of the ease of moving the small ASCII instruction files.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a system which is capable of adding new functions
to obsolete and otherwise incompatible legacy systems.
It is another object of this invention to provide an interprocess peer to peer messaging system that can connect any number of processes sequentially or in parallel.
It is an object of this invention to provide an interprocess peer to peer system that uses common virtual or physical disk space on any network with file services to connect resources.
It is an object of this invention to provide an interprocess peer to peer system that allows processes to be stacked by the arbiter so that multiple steps can be performed as a single function, such as read routing, package data and instruction file, encrypt file and copy file.
It is an object of this invention to provide an interprocess peer to peer system that allows processes to be stacked as a result of its intrinsic design and as a result of it being able to execute processes by the arbiter.
In one form, the invention comprises a network system comprising a plurality of resources, some of which being incompatible with others, a network interconnecting the resources and an arbiter resident in each of the resources. The arbiter sends messages via the network and receiving messages via the network. Each arbiter independently reviews and processes the messages from other arbiters of other resources so that the resources communicate directly with each other without the need for a master controlling program and without the need for other gateway for controlling and processing the messages as the messages are transmitted between resources.
In another form, the invention comprises a message system for transmitting messages on a network between resources interconnected by the network. An arbiter resident in each of the resources sends messages via the network and receives messages via the network, each said arbiter independently reviewing and processing the messages so that the resources communicate directly with each other. As a result, there is no need for a master controlling program or need for other gateway for controlling and processing the messages as the messages are transmitted between resources.
In another form, the invention comprises an inter process peer to peer messaging system for communicating between a plurality of networked resources, some of which employ operating systems which are incompatible with each other. An arbiter message originator associated with each of the resources provides an arbiter message to be sent to the other resources, the arbiter message instructing one of the other resources to execute one or more of the following: remote program execution, data transport, message communication, status communication and relocation of computer resources. A message arbiter receiver associated with each resource receives the arbiter messages from the other resources and responds to the received arbiter message by executing one or more of the following: retransmitting the arbiter message to another one of the resources; and interpreting and executing the received arbiter message wherein the arbiter message originator and the arbiter message receiver do the actual communication between their respective resources without the need for a master controlling program and without the need for other gateway for controlling and processing the messages as the messages are transmitted between resources.
In another form, the invention comprises an inter process peer to peer messaging process for communicating between a plurality of networked resources, some of which employ operating systems which are incompatible with each other. The process comprising the steps of:
transmitting an arbiter message from one resource to the other resources, the arbiter message instructing one of the other resources to execute one or more of the following: remote program execution, data transport, message communication, status communication and relocation of computer resources; and
receiving the arbiter messages from the other resources and for responding to the received arbiter message by executing one or more of the following: retransmitting the arbiter message to another one of the resources; and interpreting and executing the received arbiter message wherein the actual communication between their respective resources is accomplished without the need for a master controlling program and without the need for other gateway for controlling and processing the messages as the messages are transmitted between resources.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.